


Nephalem Glory

by everstar81



Category: Diablo III, wizard male
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not safe for work ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephalem Glory

“Are you doing this 'fangirling'?” Ryuu asked as he lowered himself to the carpeted floor, his long legs folding neatly before him as he looked over at Isabelle.

Blushing, she looked away.

He had caught her staring again, but she really couldn't help it. He was extraordinarily graceful in his movements and handsome, especially at that moment.  
Out of his battle worn armor and trappings, the Wizards mid back length glossy raven hair fell free about his avocado green kimono. He seemed to wear it as often as he could, ever since she had commented on how it brought out the light dusting of freckles under his hazel eyes and over his proud nose, ever since she had swooned how cute his freckles were with flushed cheeks, and ever since he had smiled shyly at her himself rosy cheeked before leaning in close to the girl and surprising her with a kiss. 

When she looked back at him, Elle found the Wizard sitting closer and combing through his hair with his fingers so it lay over his shoulders and down the front of his chest. Himself caught now, Ryuu flashed her a dimpled coy smile as he stopped and sipped his wine. 

“Your shameless!” she laughed as his eyes glittered at her from over the rim of his goblet. “ I should never mention the things I like about you to you again.”

“But I would still know, love. You can't repress that infamous giggle or breathy sigh, not that I would ever want you to.” he added caressing her cheek; which to Elle suddenly felt like it was on fire.

Their chances to be together and alone were not often, and the chances for them to be this intimate and comfortable were more rare. Ryuu still had to set a protection spell around his chambers to keep Kormac or the occasional drunk Shen and Lyndon from interloping on their evening. It had almost been charming how the Templar didn't understand why they were having dinner and listening to Elle's 'music' alone. That evening the Wizard had allowed the Templar to stay, mostly since they found that Kormac could dance (given a glass or three of wine). Himself lacking the ability, Ryuu had been content with watching the Templar and Earthling. Despite his grace and nimbleness, the Wizard could not master this dancing even when he attempted to do it in private. The second time the Templar had interrupted their date, the Wizard was less forgiving and teleported Kormac into the Mystics chambers just as she was stripping for her bath. When the Scoundrel and Shen had appeared on the couples date to watch a rain of comets under the honey moon; Lyndon had grinned at the Wizard blurry eyed. The trespassers had plopped down on to the blanket, began eating the candies Elle had brought from Earth for the Wizard; Lyndon had then looked from the fuming Wizard to the crestfallen Earthling then seemed to realize the situation they had intruded on. He then went on to loudly whisper to the Wizard 'tips' that made all color drain for Ryuu's face. Snapping out of it, the Wizard sent them both into the nearest pigsty. Tonight the protection spell was secure and not a Templar or undead dared to stir. 

On top of their limited chances at being alone, was Ryuu's seemingly aloft nature. This had prompted Elle to spend hours with Shen to learn the customs and gain insight into the working of a person from Xiansai. She found that Sanctuary's Xiansai was nearly identical to Earth's Japan. 

One morning she gathered her pluck and approached the Wizard. 

“You speak Xianese?” he asked for the first and possibly only time she had caught him completely stunned. 

“It's called Japanese on Earth!” she had replied delighted that she hadn't fouled up, “I'm taking a few language courses to learn how to speak it with you.”

Ryuu may have kept his feelings well hidden to most, but that day Elle realized how expressive his eyes could be. The sharp, guarded edge softened as he looked down at her and she swooned. Now, save for when in battle, when ever the Earthling came into his sight; his olive brown eyes grew soft. 

In contrast, Ryuu always knew how Isabelle felt. She was a being of intense passion and affection. Though moody and quiet at times she could also be mischievous and always quirky. Some things she did, her giggle for instance; could draw him to her like a magnet while others, her solemn days of silence, left him mystified. On those days, he knew not what saddened her, his first instinct had been to fix what ever was the matter but he quickly learned that there was no monster he could slay or spell he could cast to fix it. At a loss of what to do, the Wizard had wordlessly joined her on the bank of the creek she sat at with her feet dangling in the water. After a moment of staring into the torrent, she had rested her head against his arm. The Wizard knew not what to say, so he merely intertwined his fingers with hers. At this rare show of affection, Isabelle looked up at him with a small smile. 

 

Now the Wizard dropped his hand from her cheek to her lap where she fidgeted nervously with her hands and the hem of her own plum kimono. He took one of her hands and gently pulled her to him as he bent into her. When their lips met, there was as always a spark of their arcane energies fusing and the resulting reverberation like reaction that sent a tickling sensation through both their bodies, but Ryuu being far more sensitive to it, would nearly start to purr. 

They had only had the opportunity to kiss with some clothed exploration but that night the rare hushed peace over Sanctuary hung with the promise of more. The Wizards kiss left Elle breathless. She had dreamed, and daydreamed, of this night, probably a lot more than she should have. She bit his lip teasingly, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

'So he likes that, uh' she thought with a smile when the Wizard moaned. She kissed his chin, along his jawline then softly, slowly down to his neck before playfully nibbling that too. The Wizard gasped, pulling her tight against him, the feeling of her close always made him feel tipsy, even the closeness of just sitting beside her; now he felt flushed and things that rarely happened to the Nephalem were taking place. 

He nuzzled his way to her neck and all restraint left him. His logic laughed at him, for he realized he must look like a ravenous creature feasting on her neck, but Ryuu didn't care. The series of mmmm's and breathless sighs of his name from the Earthling had a glorious reaction on him. He found her obijime and began to undo it and the layers of her sash. As he did this with one hand, he took her hand in the other and brought it to his lips. She gave the Wizard a shy smile that he returned. Once the underneath of her robe was accessible, he kissed her lips again, this time eagerly to her thrill. He continued to kiss her face and neck, as his hands slid the robe off, he nipped at her shoulders and throat to the top of her full breast. His long thin fingers slipped under the ribbon straps of her chemise brushing her soft tanned skin as it fell away and his mouth found her nipple and began suckling. 

“Mmmm you're pretty good at this, Nephalem.” she sighed as he fondled her and caressed her back. 

Bringing their lips together, Ryuu grinned and pulled her to him, feeling her breast against his now bare chest pleased that her little hands had not been idle on him. “Since meeting you, your presence in my life has caused no shortage of havoc to my dreams and waking thoughts, Isabelle. I have wanted this night but more importantly, all of you for what seems forever. You, Earthling; have plagued me with visions of you laying bare in my arms... I have awakened many mornings wishing to find you straddling me with that naughty smile on your succulent lips.”

“I can totally make both of those a reality.” Elle whispered in his ear. 

Peeling her robe completely off and away from her, the Wizard took her in his arms and kissed her again. His hands caressing the curve of her lower back and her bottom giving that a squeeze that made her giggle. His hand continued to explore her thighs and stomach as he cupped her breast with the other. 

His lips were tenderly attending to hers when she ran her fingertips down his sides to his back where she began to undo his obi. But the Wizard caught her hands and again brought them to his lips. His eyes this time, were dark and muted. 

“Ryuu?” Elle said softly looking at him after he still had her hands to his mouth a few moments later. 

The Wizard let go of her hands and sighed. He reached back and undid the knot, then let the robe fall away as he stood. 

“Nephalem glory!” the girl said ogling up at him, then she did a double take; unsure at first if she was seeing right.

“During my research I found that this was a common ailment among the Nephalem. It appears only in the text I recovered from the temple. It seems among themselves, the Nephalem were proud of this disorder but among humans, they hid it by magic.” he snatched his kimono up suddenly, “I was unsure which course to take with you.”

Getting to her feet, Elle grabbed hold of his robe. “I don't think it's a aliment or disorder, I think its awesome just like the rest of you.”  
“Truly?” Ryuu asked, his brows perking. “I... considered not showing you, I have always hidden... myself in some manner, yet I wanted the person I love above even my magic to know... me.” 

Stepping to him, the girl took his robe from his hands and tossed it aside, wrapping her arms around his waist; feeling the Wizards semi erect cock against her. 

“Considering your unconventional nature, I should have guessed.” he chuckled kissing her. Ryuu scooped her into his arms and carried her into his bed chamber, laying her among his pillows and furs. He soon found himself under her, though that had not been his intention; but found he did not mind it. She kissed, nibbled and licked her way from his neck to the v shaped contour at his hip. She looked up at the Wizard who was watching her, biting his bottom lip. Smiling, she tickled at the flesh behind his knee and thigh, watching his stiffened cock twitch as he laughed. Ducking her head, she bit the fleshy curve of his thigh causing him to groan that became more pronounced as she slid the tip of her tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock. 

She paused again, looking up at him. His face was completely flushed, making his freckles stand out under his sparkling hazel eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, she gently slipped her fingers into the outer lips of his vagina, running her fingers over the small pink lips inside. Moaning the Wizard closed his eyes which made Elle smile. Ryuu's eyes flared open when her tongue began to explore his lips and lapping up the sweet wetness there. Slowly, she drove him crazy herself enjoying his reaction to her tongue prods and tickles, then a finger slowly slid into his drenched opening causing the Wizard to gasp. Simultaneously, Elle began licking his swollen pink nub with the flat of her tongue. Curling her finger, she ran it over the textured soft patch on the inside of his tunnel while drawing her finger out. She kept doing this, the tip of her tongue continuing a upward flick on his clit until she felt his muscles tensing around her finger. 

Holding his penis in one hand, Ryuu curled the fingers of the other in the Earthlings hair. He had rarely ever explored that part of him besides to find release from the nub Elle was now licking. His seed had already spilled out of him coating the area around his navel and pooling in it, but as she licked and fingered in rhythm, he found his hips bucking against her knowing he would erupt again. 

Her pressure inside was amazing, bringing him to a new height of ecstasy. As he felt his zenith approach, he arched his back into her; pushing her finger deep inside while he pulled the head of his cock up. With a soundless shutter, he exploded across his chest and over his shoulder but it was the the grand contraction from inside that wowed him. He felt himself flood and cried out. 

Bounce as he might, Elle stayed with him, tongue kept at its torment of his clit and her one finger became two. It was after he felt himself gush twice more from both his sexes that he wheezed, “Stop.” 

“You truly are a succubus, my love.” Ryuu said as he pulled her close. “But I am a incubus and now it is my turn to devour you...” he added rolling on top of her. With a gesture, ties snaked around her wrists and pulled her arms over her head. 

Regarding the ties that glowed with the familiar purple of arcane magic, Elle smiled up at the Wizard. “You know me too well sometimes.”


End file.
